1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine turbo charging systems that employ an innercooler for cooling a pressurized air flow from a turbocharging unit prior to its passage into an engine intake manifold.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is in a valve arrangement for positioning in a turbocharged air flow line between a turbocharger and an intercooler and to an engine intake manifold. A cylinder portion of the valve is operated selectively to pass the turbocharged air flow directly into the intercooler discharge line, by-passing the intercooler, when the temperature of that turbocharger charge air flow is below a set temperature, the engine inlet manifold pressure is at or below a set pressure, or on command. Whereafter, when the charge air flow temperature or manifold pressure passes the set point, or on command, the cylinder portion of the valve is pivoted to direct that turbocharged air flow into the intercooler. The intercooler is not needed during turbo charging start up, when air flow is cool, or manifold pressure is low, or on command shortens the distance the charge air flow must travel providing, thereby instantaneous turbocharger response. Heretofore, applicant believes, a priority valve like that of the invention has not been known.